Nausicaä and the Winds of Pandora
by Erin Primette
Summary: Nausicaä didn't really expect to get invited to Pandora. And when she did, she begins her journey to understand the natives while at the same time, she figures out a way to coexist with them. Can she succeed on this one? Let's find out!
1. Journey to Pandora

Since I like Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind and James Cameron's Avatar, I decided to cross them over.

Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind belongs to Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli.

Avatar belongs to James Cameron.

The only thing I own is this crossover.

* * *

Year 2154

"Princess Nausicaä, we humbly invite you on an expedition to Pandora," said a representative from the Resources Development Administration.

"Wait," paused Nausicaä, "Pandora?"

Nausicaä has heard about some interesting stories about Pandora as she stood before this gentleman in the Valley of the Wind. This kingdom is located near the coast to the open ocean, that allows the residents to thrive. Of course, Nausicaä would explore the dense fungal forests inhabited by the Ohmu every once in a while, and she has a good relationship with these insects and the people of the Valley, she seemed quite easy to get along with. Yet, she did not expect to receive an invitation to another planet… Well, it's actually an Earth-like moon of the gas giant, Polyphemus, in the Alpha Centauri star system.

"I'll think about it," said Nausicaä.

After a discussion with her father, King Jihl, who suggested that she take up the offer, since she is pretty much a nature lover, Nausicaä accepted the invitation. After the eventful goodbye with the civilians, Nausicaä prepared for the upcoming journey to Pandora. By the time the shuttle that Nausicaä was riding in, the Valkyrie, left Earth to its journey, she was subjected to cryo for the long trip.

The Valkyrie finally arrived to Pandora after a few years, the passengers, including Nausicaä, woke up from cryo, hungry and a little weak. Yet, the med techs on board managed to help them recover a few hours before entering Pandora's atmosphere.

In the shuttle, Nausicaä and the other passengers were seated as it makes its way to the RDA base. After some time, an officer comes into the room, ready to make what is undeniably an announcement.

"Exopacks on, people!" he declared, "Remember, if you lose that mask, you'll be unconscious in 20 seconds, you're dead in 4 minutes. Don't let anybody be dead today, or it will look **_very_** bad on my report."

All of the passengers, even Nausicaä, wasted no time to put on their exopacks. By the time the cargo ramp opens up, all of the passengers jump to their feet and race outside. Once outside, Nausicaä continued her trek to the Ops Center, which is where she was meant to go. By the time she made it to the Ops Center, she was greeted by Colonel Miles Quaritch, before he commences a meeting to the newcomers.

"You're not in Kansas anymore," he stated, "you're on Pandora. Respect that fact every second of every day. Out beyond that fence, every living thing that crawls, flies, or squats in the mud wants to kill you and eat your eyes for jujubees."

"That's _**only**_ if you anger them." muttered Nausicaä.

"Plus," Quaritch continued, "we have an indigenous population of humanoids called the Na'vi. They're fond of arrows dipped in a neurotoxin which can stop your heart in one minute. As head of security, my job is to keep you alive. I will not succeed, not with all of you. If you wish to survive, you need a **_strong_** mental attitude. You need to obey the rules, Pandora rules."

After the long briefing from Quaritch, Nausicaä headed for the science corridor, where she came across a 22-year-old guy in a wheelchair.

"Hey," he said, "are you new here?"

"Yes," replied Nausicaä, "what about you?"

"I've only been here for a few solid months," he replied, "I'm Jake Sully, and I'm one of the avatar drivers."

"Wait," paused Nausicaä, "what is an avatar?"

"You've _**never**_ heard of an avatar?" warbled Jake, "I don't really pay attention to the details, either. You might want to ask Doctor Max Patel for that. I'll even introduce him to you."

"Thanks," said Nausicaä, offering a handshake, "I'm Princess Nausicaä, from the Valley of the Wind."

"A princess?" chirped Jake, "that's nice! I'm a Marine."

After the humble handshake, Jake Sully rolled his wheelchair down the corridor with Nausicaä following him. They soon came into the Interior Biological Lab, where an eager young xenoanthropologist having a conversation with a scientist with glasses and a woman that seems to be in her 50's. Jake and Nausicaä approached the group, who soon turned their faces towards them.

"Please don't tell me they hired you to escorting duties," sighed the woman.

"I was **_not_** doing escorting duties, Grace," retorted Jake, "I was just showing the newcomer princess around."

"Oh, really?" smirked Grace.

"Wait," interrupted Nausicaä, "are you _**really**_ Dr. Grace Augustine?"

"Of course," said Grace, "and who might you be?"

After Nausicaä introduced herself, Grace introduced her to Norm Spellman and Max Patel, who are the guys that Grace was having a conversation with just a moment ago.

"Are you **_sure_** you've never heard of avatars?" asked Norm.

Nausicaä nodded.

"Avatars," explained Max, "are remotely-controlled bodies, and they are grown from human DNA and mixed with DNA from the natives here."

"Ok," said Nausicaä, "I've been fascinated with the nature from the Pandora Botany book that Grace wrote, but I didn't _**really**_ expect to be invited here."

"Well," mused Grace, "you could say that life _**is**_ full of surprises. For example, I was expecting Tom Sully to be here, and yet I got stuck with this jarhead dropout of a twin brother, Jake."

"Is there a problem with that?" asked Nausicaä.

"My brother's dead," answered Jake.

"I see…"

"You could accompany us on our outdoor trip tomorrow," suggested Grace, "but I don't think we have an avatar prepared for you. Sorry for the inconvenience, Nausicaä."

"That's ok," replied Nausicaä.

* * *

The Princess of the Valley of the Wind has requested your review.


	2. An Expedition Gone Wrong

Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind belongs to Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli.

Avatar belongs to James Cameron.

The only thing I own is this crossover.

* * *

After Parker Selfridge introduced himself and mentioned about a rare mineral called unobtainium, Nausicaä accompanied Grace and the others on the expedition. Since she didn't have an avatar, it felt quite inconvenient or so that Nausicaä had to wear an exopack for the trip. She even had a sneaky suspicion that the exopack will not supply her with oxygen forever.

It took a while for the pilot of the Samson escorting the party, Trudy, to find a suitable place to land. After that, Grace led Norm, Jake and Nausicaä out into the forests to gather some samples while Nausicaä smiled at the Prolemuris creatures swinging from tree to tree nearby. As the group wandered deep into the forest, Nausicaä noticed an Ohmu resting underneath some tree branches.

"What's an Ohmu doing here?" asked Nausicaä.

"Well," said Grace, glancing at the Ohmu, "I've been wondering about the same thing. I guess the ones here and the ones on Earth have some common ancestor."

"That _**sure**_ sounds interesting," commented Jake, "for such humongous bugs."

"How will they know we're here?" asked Norm.

"I'm sure they're watching us right now," answered Grace.

It wasn't long before the group came across what appeared to be an abandoned school. Without hesitation, Grace led them inside.

"The kids were so bright," said Grace, "they were even eager to learn. They picked up English faster than I could teach it to them."

While Norm pulled out a soil probe from a storage case, Nausicaä noticed that there were bullet holes on the blackboard.

"What happened here?" asked Nausicaä.

"I wish I knew," replied Jake.

After a while, they exited the school and ventured deeper into the rainforest. While Grace and Norm had settled to analyze nearby roots of a tree, Jake decided to wander off on his own. Suspecting that he might be looking for trouble, Nausicaä decided to follow him. She managed to catch up with him in a glade filled with tall spiral plants called helicordians.

"I thought Grace told us not to go too far," said Nausicaä.

"Are you kidding?" commented Jake, "how _**else**_ am I supposed to deal with this boredom?"

Jake then walked up to one of the helicordians, brushed on one and then:

SHTOONK!

The helicordian instantly vanished into a tube. Seeing this, Nausicaä was certain that these helicordians do not like to be messed with. However, Jake was still filled with curiosity as he went on to touch another, which also vanished into a tube. He was about to touch another one until Nausicaä got in his way.

"Oh, come on, Nausicaä," griped Jake, "you're taking the fun out of it!"

"Leave them alone!" barked Nausicaä.

Suddenly, the rest of the helicordians vanished into tubes in the form of a chain reaction. Moments later, Nausicaä and Jake noticed a titanothere that was minding its own business before it looked straight at them and made a stance as if it was ready to fight. Jake pulled out his rifle as Grace and Norm arrived at the scene.

"Jake," commanded Grace, "don't shoot. You'll piss it off!"

"It's already pissed off," replied Jake.

"_**You**_ pissed it off," scolded Nausicaä, "didn't you?"

The titanothere bellowed as it pawed the ground, which intimidated Jake to some extent while Nausicaä held her ground.

"It's a territorial threat display," warned Nausicaä, "do _**not**_ run, or he'll charge."

"So what do I do?" pried Jake, "dance with it?"

"Just hold your ground," said Grace.

The titanothere then charged at them. Jake soon ran straight at the creature with his arms spread. Then, after giving out a bleat, the titanothere turned away and left.

"Oh yeah," taunted Jake, "take that, bitch!"

Nausicaä turned around until she laid her eyes upon a thanator.

"Uh, Jake…" muttered Nausicaä.

"What?" said Jake as he turned in Nausicaä's direction.

It seemed that the thanator was getting ready to pounce.

"What do I do with this one?" asked Jake.

"Run!" yelled Grace, "Now!"

The thanator instantly pounced at Jake and Nausicaä, who quickly jumped out of the way. As they both attempted to get as far from the thanator as possible, it suddenly lunged at Nausicaä, forcing her to race through her forest as her life depended on it. She managed to launch herself into a massive root system, hoping that she would be safe.

Unfortunately, it seemed that her luck ran out as the thanator started tearing into the trunk. Nausicaä quickly pulled out a flash grenade and threw it at the beast, hoping that stunning it would give her a chance to escape. But as she scrambled out of the trunk, the thanator instantly grabbed her with its teeth, and is now holding her by her exopack. To make matters worse, each thrashing damaged it even further, forcing Nausicaä to unlatch it, which managed to free her.

At this point, Nausicaä started to regret accepting the invitation. It wasn't long before the chase led to a huge waterfall. In a last ditch effort, Nausicaä jumped off the cliff and landed into the water to make a narrow escape. Luckily, she managed to survive the fall as the thanator gave up on the chase. But now, there was no shortcut for her to regroup with the others. To make matters worse, her exopack was failing.

As she struggled to swim to the surface, she realized that the weight of the exopack was holding her down. After several struggles, Nausicaä was left with no choice but to unlatch it. While she managed to make it to the edge of the river, the toxic atmosphere started to harm her. Also, she noticed an Ohmu nearby that seemed to have noticed her. It wasn't long before the Ohmu started to approach Nausicaä as its tendrils were revealed. But before she could react, Nausicaä blacked out.

Meanwhile, Grace, Norm, Jake and Trudy have been searching for Nausicaä for hours and it's already starting to get dark.

"Sorry guys," said Trudy, "but I'm going to have to call it. We're not allowed to run night ops."

"You've got to be kidding me," groaned Jake.

"Maybe this wouldn't have happened if you didn't screw up," scolded Grace.

"Sorry," said Jake, lowering his head in shame.

"Sorry, Grace," added Trudy, "but the princess is going to have to hang on until morning."

"She's _**not**_ going to make it until morning," sighed Grace.

* * *

So, what will become of Nausicaä? Will she survive the night?

The Princess of the Valley of the Wind has requested your review.


	3. The Omaticaya

_{This line is spoken in the Na'vi language.}_

Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind belongs to Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli.

Avatar belongs to James Cameron.

The only thing I own is this crossover.

* * *

Nausicaä slowly opened her eyes, hoping to figure out what was going on. It's already dark, and she noticed that the entire forest has come alive with bioluminescence. Confused, Nausicaä looked around until she laid her eyes on an Ohmu. Was it the same one that she encountered earlier?

"Wait," paused Nausicaä.

Nausicaä remembered that she is not wearing an exopack, but was surprised that the toxic atmosphere has not killed her. How is this possible? She soon noticed that some parts of her body were covered in a thick substance. She soon realized that this substance was the serum from the Ohmu. She then concluded that the Ohmu must've somehow saved her life and probably adapted her to the environment of Pandora. Nausicaä then stood up and faced the Ohmu.

"Ohmu," said Nausicaä, "I didn't expect this, but thank you."

After that, the Ohmu left as Nausicaä moved on. Now she's determined to find a place to stay for the night. Even more importantly, she's hoping to avoid any creature that might try to kill her. After wandering through the forest for an hour, she came across several viperwolves, who took notice of her presence. Nausicaä stood still, hoping to not anger them. Surprisingly, their gazes from their eyes turned to curiosity. At the same time, Nausicaä was wondering if this would be a good place to settle for the night.

Her thought was suddenly interrupted when a female Na'vi came by. It wasn't long before their eyes glanced at one another.

"The Sky People do not come out at night," said the female Na'vi, "so why are _**you**_ out here?"

"I got lost after I got separated from my group," replied Nausicaä, "that's all I can say."

"You should not come here," spat the Na'vi, "you only come and make problems."

Within moments, the female Na'vi turned and stormed off, compelling Nausicaä to follow her. While climbing up huge roots, it turned out that they were far above the forest floor.

"I didn't mean to upset you," called Nausicaä, "but maybe you can help me find a place to stay for the night?"

"Sky people can not learn," retorted the Na'vi, "you do not see. No one can teach you to see."

"Then how will I learn to see?" pried Nausicaa.

The female Na'vi sharply turned to face her.

"You should not be here," said the Na'vi, "go back."

Before Nausicaä could say anything, she noticed small white sprites that resembled jellyfish floating down, and they are steadily approaching her. Of course, this caught both of their attention. Nausicaä slightly raised her hand to touch one, and flinched in response, causing the sprite to flinch as well. In reaction, the female Na'vi gently grasped Nausicaä's hand while whispering to her not to disturb them. Within moments, the small sprites softly landed on Nausicaä.

"What are they?" she asked.

"Atokirina': Seeds of the sacred tree," answered the Na'vi, "very pure spirits."

Soon, the sprites flew off. Then, the female Na'vi silently signaled Nausicaä to follow, in which she complied. After they have been venturing through the forest for some time, they are suddenly stopped by more of the Na'vi. The female Na'vi steady approached them as Nausicaä stood her ground.

_{Calm, people,}_ she stated, _{calm!}_

A male Na'vi, which appears to be the leader of this small group of Na'vi, approaches the female Na'vi.

_{What are you doing,}_ she growled, _{Tsu'tey?}_

_{These demons,}_ he replied, _{are forbidden here.}_

_{There has been a sign,}_ she explained, _{this is a matter for Tsahik.}_

_{Bring her.}_

One of the other Na'vi grasped Nausicaä by her wrist as they ventured forth. They all continued on to a large tree, which is probably where they reside, only slightly underneath the tree. As they entered, the villagers gathered as they noticed Nausicaä's presence. When they reached the center of the village, one of the Na'vi released her wrist. She was then guided by the female Na'vi towards an elder Na'vi which appeared to be their leader.

_{Father,}_ she said, _{I see you.}_

_{Neytiri,}_ he demanded, _{why do you bring this Sky Person?}_

_{There was a sign from Eywa,}_ she replied.

_{She shouldn't be here! Her alien scent fills my nose,}_ he replied.

"What's going on?" asked Nausicaä.

"My father is deciding whether to kill you," answered the female Na'vi.

"Excuse me, sir," said Nausicaä, "but if I caused any problems, I'm sorry."

The elder Na'vi instantly approached Nausicaä with slight disgust, causing her to flinch.

_{Step back,}_ said another female Na'vi, _{I will look at this alien.}_

"That is Mo'at," explained the female Na'vi, "she is Tsahik, the one who interprets the will of Eywa."

"What about you?" asked Nausicaä.

"I am Neytiri."

After Neytiri briefly introduced Tsu'tey and Eytukan, Mo'at approached Nausicaä while examining her silently for a moment.

"What are you called?" asked Mo'at.

"I'm Nausicaä," replied Nausicaä.

"Why did you come to us?" asked Mo'at.

"I came here," said Nausicaä, "to learn of a solution, to where we could coexist without resorting to war."

"We have tried to teach other Sky People," replied Mo'at, "but it is difficult to fill a cup that is already full."

"I assure you that I'm not the same as they are," assured Nausicaä, "even if I'm neither a scientist nor a warrior."

"Then what are you?" asked Mo'at.

"I'm a princess," answered Nausicaä, "from the Valley of the Wind."

_{A princess?}_ warbled Tsu'tey, _{I didn't expect the Sky People had a princess! We might have an advantage!}_

_{No,}_ interrupted Eytukan, {_this must be the first princess of a dreamwalker that we have seen. We need to learn more about her.}_

Mo'at soon turned to Neytiri.

_{Daughter,}_ she said, _{you will teach her our way, to speak and walk as we do.}_

_{Mother, why me?}_ complained Neytiri, _{it's not fair!}_

Mo'at ignored Neytiri's complaints as she turned to Nausicaä.

"My daughter," she went on, "will teach you our ways, and then, Princess Nausicaä, we will see if your insanity can be cured."

Later that evening, after dinner was served, Neytiri showed Nausicaä how to handle the hammock-like leaf. And when Nausicaä set on to handle hers, she realized that the Ohmu might've given her more than just the ability to survive Pandora's atmosphere. Maybe she was selected for something even more significant…

* * *

The Princess of the Valley of the Wind has requested your review.


End file.
